Polizón
by Aria Rovimare
Summary: Izuku ha sido un habitante extra por mucho tiempo en el AsesinoDeReyes, navío cuyo viaje está llegando a su fin. Ahora, se encuentra dividido entre la inseguridad de no lograr salvar a su madre, y el no querer alejarse de las personas que aprendió a querer allí [KatsuDeku-AU!Piratas].


**Boku no hero academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi, yo solo los utilizo con ánimo de entretención. **

.

Polizón

.

Un ronquido largo y muy profundo de Kaminari, que dormía en la hamaca debajo suyo, despertó a Izuku a mitad de la noche. No creía haber dormido más de un par de horas. Había terminado sus labores bastante tarde, recordó, y todavía estaba oscuro en el camarote y cerca de la salida.

Así que no, no podía haber pasado tanto tiempo.

La vida en el barco, como el viajero extra que era, no se le hacía nada fácil. Estaba encargado de la limpieza del AsesinoDeReyes y también de parte de su mantenimiento, o mejor dicho, de sacar el musgo desde la parte más profunda hasta la cubierta, día tras día. Pero a pesar de como sonara eso, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la rutina.

Al principio, cuando decidió que ir en búsqueda de su madre secuestrada era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, solo necesitó saber que había un barco atracado en el pequeño puerto cerca de casa, para tomar unas cuantas pertenencias en una bolsa y abordar en el navío sin que nadie lo viera. Tuvo que ser muy sigiloso, por supuesto. Sin embargo, el capitán del AsesinoDeReyes, Bakugou, no tardó más de dos horas en encontrarlo tras haber zarpado en dirección al continente.

Lo había sacado bruscamente de entre dos barriles llenos de licor y llevado a la cubierta, donde gritó y exigió a toda su "maldita tripulación" un explicación sobre por qué había un "polizón de mierda" infiltrado en su barco.

Sobra decir que Izuku estuvo a punto de ser asesinado a sangre fría por ser considerado un espía, o de ser arrojado al océano para que los tiburones lo devoraran. Sin embargo, dos de los piratas, uno rubio con aretes gigantes de cuero y uno pelirrojo de dientes picudos, habían intervenido en su favor.

La decisión del capitán por mantenerlo entre su tripulación lo llenó tanto de alivio como de terror. No habían especificado qué debería hacer para seguir allí sin amenazas continuas de muerte, después de todo. No obstante, Bakugou solo lo delegó a las actividades de limpieza y mantenimiento diarios.

O al menos, así se suponía que sería en un principio.

Poco a poco, él mismo capitán fue enseñándole lo mínimo que un pirata debería saber hacer, ya fuera estando en alta mar o en tierra firme. Desde diferenciar entre los nudos que afirmaban las velas al mástil, hasta cómo ser competente con una espada . Aunque esto solo sucedía en los pocos momentos que el capitán se encontraba más o menos libre.

A Izuku le agradaba, tal vez demasiado, pasar el tiempo que pudiera con su capitán. Ver la satisfacción en el rostro del hombre en cada ocasión donde Izuku dominaba algún movimiento nuevo, o cuando podía trabajar lado a lado con su tripulación como si hubiera estado allí toda su vida, hacía burbujear su pecho y le calentaba las mejillas.

Era tonto, sinceramente, teniendo en cuenta que pronto llegarían al continente y él debería marcharse solo, para salvar a su madre. Lo más probable era que no volvería a verlo. A fin de cuentas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de fuera a salir vivo de lo que planeaba hacer para poner a su madre a salvo. Era todo tan peligroso y complicado, pero hacía algún tiempo, enfrentarse a ello no era tan difícil como parecía en ese momento.

Se trataba de su madre y haría lo que fuera por ella.

Todavía con un nudo en el estómago, Izuku se afirmó de donde pudo cuando una pierna le golpeó la espalda y lo empujó de paso desde la hamaca de abajo. Otro ronquido de Kaminari siguió al golpe, quien continuó removiéndose en su hamaca, igual de inquieto que cuando estaba despierto.

Sabiendo que el sueño lo esquivaría de seguir en ese lugar, Izuku se bajó de su lecho con un salto, haciendo rebotar la tela de la hamaca desgastada. Apenas apoyó los pies en el suelo, echó una mirada a su alrededor y notó que nadie estaba despertando por su causa. Suspiró, y se encaminó hacia el final del compartimento después de eso, guiándose solo por su memoria en la oscuridad y subió a cubierta.

El viento, húmedo y salado, le rozó las mejillas apenas llegó arriba. Avanzó un poco más hasta afirmarse sobre el borde de la cubierta, admirando el océano basto y el cielo eternamente estrellado.

La vista siempre ayudó para tranquilizarlo.

—Deberías estar durmiendo.

Izuku se giró a su izquierda, de donde provenía la voz.

Su capitán, Bakugou, llevaba un pequeño farol encendido y de acercó hasta él con lentitud, dejando el farol sobre la baranda de madera para hacerle compañía.

—¿No podías dormir, capitán...?

Bakugou asintió.

—El sueño no llegó, solo eso.

—Ya veo.

Durante el silencio que siguió, Izuku admiró el cabello claro y la piel de Bakugou, bronceada por el sol, ahora iluminada doblemente tanto por la luz de luna como por el farol juntó a él. Tuvo que fijar su mirada otra vez sobre el agua salada tras darse cuenta del deseo de tocarlo que lo llenaba.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse.

No importaba cuán atraído se sintiera por el hombre o cuanto lo quisiera, si era sincero consigo mismo. Necesitaba poner distancia. Aunque la intensidad con que Bakugou lo miraba a su vez, parecían incitarlo a hacer exactamente lo contrario.

El tenía otro objetivo más grande, se recordó Izuku. Una meta que cumplir ahora.

—En un par de días llegaremos a tierra, ¿no es así? —preguntó Izuku sin mirarlo aún, ansioso por poder comenzar su misión de rescate, pero también, inevitablemente triste, por dejar atrás a su capitán y a todas estas personas que no dudarían un segundo por ayudar a uno de sus compañeros de tripulación.

A su lado, Bakugou gruñó por lo bajo.

—Si... —dijo e Izuku asintió. Fue tras una pausa demasiado larga que agregó—: Podrás ir por tu madre en cuanto embarquemos en los próximos días.

Izuku lo miró con ojos gigantes en el instante que captó lo dicho.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Sé todo lo que pasa en mi barco, Deku.

Solo entonces, Izuku comprendió muchas cosas. Hizo memoria sobre algunas conversaciones que oyó durante su primer día en el barco y sonrió, solo un poco, mientras una emoción no tan desconocida le llenaba el pecho.

—¿Por eso dejaste que me quedara? ¿Por eso...por eso me enseñaste tantas cosas?

—Sé contra quien te enfrentarás si no tienes cuidado —Bakugou dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Es un maldito demonio encarnado. Y yo... No pude salvar a mi propia madre, pero nada podría impedir que ayude a salvar a la de alguien más.

Sin saber como reaccionar ante su sinceridad, ni a la gran y horrible revelación que acababa de oír sobre Bakugou, Izuku solo fue capaz de decir una cosa, a la vez que giraba del todo hacia el otro hombre y apretaba débilmente uno de sus brazos.

—Gracias.

Frente a él, Bakugou negó un par de veces con la cabeza, antes de alzar la vista hacia el horizonte casi indivisible.

—No lo hagas. No por algo tan mínimo... —dijo.

Izuku hubiera replicado, si no supiera que Bakugou de verdad creía que eso era poco.

Y sus siguientes palabras se lo confirmaron:

—Te habría acompañado, Deku, y mi tripulación, pero sé que haberte subido en este barco por casualidad no significa que volverás y te quedarás con nosotros... O conmigo —Izuku lo miró atónito y con la boca abierta, consiente de lo que realmente quería decir con eso—, demonios, ya eres parte de mi maldita tripulación, mucho más que eso para mí a decir verdad, pero, mierda. Solo quería que lo supieras.

No pudo evitar acercarse más a Bakugou para verificar si había escuchado bien. Que no era solo su cabeza y corazón engañándolo con crueldad.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo para-? ¿Y quieres que vuelva contigo?

—Si.

Izuku no tendría que ir solo.

No tendría que dejarlo todo.

—¿De verdad? —insistió, con alivio y emoción en la voz.

La sonrisa que Bakugou le enseñó fue suficiente para encenderlo por dentro. Sus esperanzas, sus deseos, sus añoranzas por salvar a su madre y tener más.

Mucho más.

—Los dioses saben que si —dijo Bakugou con fiereza en la voz y fuego en los ojos—, mi tripulación ya te considera parte de la familia. Y yo también.

—Entonces...—dijo, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro del otro— entonces ven conmigo y ayúdame a volver con ustedes —alzó el rostro para poder ver a Bakugou a los ojos y siguió:— ayúdame a volver contigo, por favor.

El calor de sus frentes reunidas, una contra la otra, y un "Bien" susurrado cerca de sus labios fue lo único que Izuku necesitó para estar seguro. Ellos debían volver aquí, uno al lado del otro.

No aceptaría ninguna otra posibilidad.

Fin

_**Palabras clave:**_ tripulación, reaccionar, volver.


End file.
